


Weichenstellung

by Tarlan



Category: V (1983)
Genre: Alien Sex, Angst, Character Study, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-14
Updated: 2008-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Philip wants to know why his brother lies in a lonely grave upon Earth... and Tyler has the answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weichenstellung

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wheels are Turning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/131995) by [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan). 



> Many thanks to ANNE for the German translation!

Weichenstellung

(Wheels are Turning)

von: Tarlan

Dianas Truppen landeten am Rand des kleinen menschlichen Außenpostens und strömten wie ein roter Fluss aus den Skyfightern, ihre leuchtenden Uniformen flammten auf wie Feuer in der Mittagssonne. Sie brauchten dringend Vorräte, wenn sie Philips Streitkräfte überwältigen wollten – und Menschenfleisch gab eine leckere Mahlzeit ab. Die Schlacht begann sofort, Menschen schrieen und liefen in blinder Panik umher, während andere nach allen Waffen griffen, die sie finden konnten, und das Feuer erwiderten.

Explosionen erschütterten den Boden unter dem Skyfighter, in dem Diana auf die Nachricht vom Sieg wartete. Eine Rauchgranate landete neben der geöffneten Luke, ihr dichter, beißender Rauch erfüllte das enge Innere und zwang Diana ins Freie hinaus. Sie schlich sich in den Schutz einer kleinen Holzhütte, ihre Laserwaffe bereit, um jedem einen tödlichen Schuss zu verpassen, der ihr in den Weg kam, aber ihr sadistisches Lächeln schwankte, als schweres Feuer ihre Leute zurücktrieb. Für einen Moment glaubte sie die große Gestalt von Tylers Gefährten, Chris Farber, zu sehen, aber das war unmöglich. Ihr letzter Bericht über ihren Aufenthalt meldete ihn und Tyler auf der anderen Seite der kanadischen Grenze auf dem Weg nach Toronto. Sie blickte über ihre Schulter, aber kein Anzeichen ihres dunkelhaarigen Erzfeindes begegnete ihrem wachsamen Blick. Wenn Tyler hier war, dann war ihr Angriff zum Scheitern verurteilt. Selbst wenn sie die Vorräte bekamen und Tyler töteten, würden die Verluste unter ihren eigenen Streitkräften zu groß sein. Sie befahl den Rückzug; Tylers Tod würde bis zu einem anderen Tag warten müssen.

Ihre Augen quollen vor Wut hervor, als am Himmel über ihnen eine weitere Bedrohung auftauchte. Skyfighter nahmen die rotuniformierten Gestalten unter Feuer, die zu den wartenden Fluggeräten flohen. Diana fluchte. Philips Streitkräfte hatten sie gefunden, und er hatte geschworen, sie für die Beteiligung an der Ermordung des Denkers und für den Mord an seinem Bruder, Martin, sterben zu sehen. Der nächste ihrer eigenen Skyfighter war weniger als zehn Meter entfernt, und sie wusste, sie würde das Risiko eingehen müssen. An der Ecke der kleinen Holzhütte blieb sie stehen und wartete auf die geringste Gelegenheit, während Philips Skyfighter in der Nähe landeten.

Von seinem Aussichtspunkt aus konnte Tyler die Leguane sehen, die im Laufschritt das neue Fluggerät verließen, und bei dem ganzen Durcheinander der Schlacht konnte er beinahe glauben, dass sie ihre eigene Art angriffen. Vor sich konnte er die unverwechselbare Gestalt der Kommandantin der Besucherstreitkräfte sehen – ihr dunkles, lockiges Haar wehte leicht im Wind, während sie ihren Truppen Befehle zurief. Egal was geschah, diesmal würde sie sterben. Es gab keine Waffen, die ihren Rücken deckten, und keine Rüstung, die den Einschlag jeder Kugel absorbieren würde. Er hob die Uzi und drückte den Abzug. Es klickte bedrohlich leer. Tyler fluchte und warf die leere Waffe zu Boden. Er hatte keine Magazine mehr. Tyler zog die Klinge aus ihrer Scheide in seinem Stiefel und schlich sich an seine Beute an. Vielleicht sollte es auf diese Weise geschehen, das Vergnügen, sie unter seinen Händen sterben zu fühlen, wenn seine Klinge tief in ihren Körper eindrang. Tyler packte Diana mit einem Arm um die Taille, die Klinge zielte in einem Bogen von unten in den Brustkorb.

„Halt!“

Er schwang herum, Dianas Körper schirmte ihn vor dem Eigentümer der befehlenden Stimme ab, automatisch presste er die Klinge gegen ihre weiche Kehle, bis eine Kette aus grünen Blutstropfen hervorquoll – und sein Mund sprang überrascht auf.

„Martin?“

„Nein, Du Narr. Martin ist lange tot. Dies ist Philip, der den Tod seines Bruders rächen will.“

Tyler taxierte die gutgebaute, goldhaarige Kreatur, die mit dem Gesicht vor ihm stand, das ihn in seinen Träumen verfolgte, während der Besucher den Menschen studierte. Einen Augenblick später ging Tyler ein Gedanke durch den Sinn. Diana mochte genauso gut eine Zielscheibe auf den Körper gemalt haben, so wenig bedeutete sie dem eindrucksvollen Mann, der kaum zwanzig Meter entfernt stand. Ein toller Schutzschild, dachte er ironisch, aber der Besucher machte keine Anstalten, die Laserpistole zu heben, die er selbstsicher in der Hand hielt.

„Philip. Ich habe vielleicht den Abzug gedrückt, aber dieser Mensch hat den Schauplatz vorbereitet – aus finanziellen Gründen.“

Von den schmalen Lippen kam kein Leugnen, aber Philip konnte die Erleichterung in den dunklen Augen sehen – Erleichterung, dass die Wahrheit endlich für alle hörbar ausgesprochen war. Der einzige traurige Aspekt für Tyler war, dass dieser Bruder seines Freundes nie begreifen würde, dass bei seiner Entscheidung, die Ermordung von Diana vorzutäuschen, das Geld nur eine winzige Rolle gespielt hatte. Die Vereinbarung war gewesen, dass Nathan Bates der brillanten Wissenschaftlerin in sechs Monaten so viele Informationen wie möglich entlocken sollte, dann wäre Diana Tyler zur Beseitigung übergeben worden. Das Geld war kaum mehr gewesen als die Sahne auf dem Kuchen – oder? Wenn er jetzt mit dem Wissen von heute zurückdachte, war es nicht so unvorstellbar, dass sein Plan so furchtbar versagen konnte. Er hatte Martin falsch eingeschätzt, als er glaubte, dass der freundliche Leguan sich geweigert hätte, die Berichterstattung des Prozesses zu übernehmen, um sich von der völkermordenden Kommandantin fernzuhalten, die er so bereitwillig verraten hatte. Und er hatte Michael Donovans Hartnäckigkeit unterschätzt. Die Ereignisse hatten zu einem einsamen Ranchhaus geführt, wo Martin seinem Tod begegnet war. Tyler lächelte. Nicht das wilde Grinsen, das sein Markenzeichen war, sondern leise, mit einem leichten Heben der Mundwinkel, als er begriff, welche anderen Geheimnisse er noch mit ins Grab nehmen würde...

@@@@@

Nur wenige Stunden nach dem Treffen mit Nathan Bates kehrte er von Science Frontiers zurück, seine Füße stampften über das Gras, während seine Augen ihn vor dem wogenden schwarzen Rauch warnten, der aus Richtung des Farmhauses kam. Er hielt sich ein Taschentuch vor den Mund und Nase, während er sich dem brennenden Gebäude näherte, und lief schnell zur Rückseite, wo der Rauch vom Wind weggetrieben wurde. Er leichtes Stöhnen führte ihn zu Martin. Tyler hatte sich verwirrt umgesehen und sich gefragt, wieso Donovan nicht hier war, dann hatte er sich an das Geräusch eines Helikopters erinnert, das in der Ferne verklang. Immer noch verwirrt sank er neben Martin zu Boden und zog das karierte Hemd zur Seite, damit er die Wunden untersuchen konnte. Der Laser hatte ein Loch durch Martins Zwerchfell gebohrt und gleichzeitig die Wunde kauterisiert, aber es gab nichts, das man tun konnte, außer ihm beim Sterben zuzusehen. Die schmerzerfüllten Augen hatte sich geöffnet, die Anklage darin hatte sich in Tylers Seele gebrannt, gefolgt von einem stummen Befehl. Plötzlich verstand Tyler. Irgendwie hatte Martin seinen Tod vorgetäuscht, um Donovan den Kummer zu ersparen, auf den Tod seines Freundes warten zu müssen; ein Warten, das viele qualvolle Stunden bedeutete, denn er wusste, dass er Mike nicht um einen letzten Akt der Gnade bitten konnte. Nachdem Donovan gegangen war, hatte Martin versucht, sich zur brennenden Ranch zurück zu schleppen, wo eine der toten Wachen mit dem Gesicht am Boden bei der Tür lag, die Waffe noch von der ausgestreckten Hand umklammert. Das Feuer hatte die Pseudo-Haut von Martins Armen und Teilen seines Gesichts gebrannt, aber er ignorierte den Schmerz als geringen Störfaktor, verglichen mit der marternden Pein, die seine Eingeweide erfüllte.

Eine sanfte Hand strich über seine Schläfe und liebkoste die echte Haut, wo die menschliche Verkleidung weggerissen worden war, und brachte das alte Verlangen hervor, um seine letzten Augenblicke heimzusuchen.

„Ich weiß.“

Die tiefen, leise gesprochenen Worte gaben Martin Frieden, und er schloss die Augen, als eine Waffe auf seinen Kopf gerichtet wurde. Der Schuss, der nie aufgehört hatte, in Tylers Seele widerzuhallen.

@@@@@

Das leise Lächeln vertiefte sich, während Tyler in die allzu vertrauten blaugrünen Augen blickte.

„Rache. Dann soll er seine Rache haben, nachdem ich meine hatte.“

Schock und Unglaube ging über die Gesichter von Philips Wachen, als sich sein Handgelenk drehte und die rasiermesserscharfe Klinge über die verwundbare Kehle zog. Für einen Moment stand Diana einfach nur da, verwirrt von den entsetzten Gesichtern, sie weigerte sich zu glauben, was ihr Verstand ihr sagte. Ihr letzter Anblick, bevor sich ihr Blick für immer verdunkelte, war der blonde Generalinspekteur, der sie so sehr an den verräterischen Leutnant erinnerte, den sie ermordet hatte.

„Sie hat immer zuviel geredet.“

Tyler ließ den toten Körper zu seinen Füßen zu Boden sinken. Ihm war leichter ums Herz als seit Jahrzehnten. Er hatte den letzten Befehl seiner Vorgesetzten erfüllt, und dabei hatte er seine persönliche Rache an der Kreatur gehabt, die sein Leben zerstört hatte. Jetzt blieb ihm nur noch eines. Er musste den Tod von Tausenden und das Elend von Millionen sühnen, die durch seinen Selbstnutz verursacht worden waren, weil er Dianas Hinrichtung für sich selbst gewollt hatte. Tyler wirbelte das Messer in seiner Hand herum, bis es gegen seinen eigenen Körper gerichtet war.

„Nein.“

Der Befehl donnerte über den Abstand, der sie trennte, in einem Ton, der Gehorsam verlangte, und Tylers Hand zögerte.

„Sie haben Ihre Rache erhalten. Jetzt werde ich meine bekommen.“

Ein Runzeln legte die hohe Stirn in Falten. Sicher wusste Philip, dass er sich sein eigenes wertloses Leben nehmen wollte, damit sich der Besucher nicht so weit erniedrigen musste, es selbst zu nehmen. Ein weiteres Lächeln ging über das kantige Gesicht. Diese Kreatur war kein Mensch und würde deshalb nicht verstehen, was ihr angeboten wurde – oder vielleicht glaubte Philip, dass es seine Pflicht war, die Klinge durch Tylers Rippen gleiten zu lassen.

„Lassen Sie das Messer fallen.“

Tyler blickte auf die schmale Klinge hinunter, er sah das grüne Blut, das an der Oberfläche aus dunklem Metall klebte. Es wäre so schnell und einfach. Ein einziger Stoß, um das Herz anzuhalten. Keine Zeit zu realisieren, dass er starb – so anders als der Tod, den er Diana gegeben hatte. Ja. So leicht – auf die Art eines Feiglings. Der Gedanke hielt ihn auf. Philip hatte Recht. Er verdiente einen härteren Tod, nicht nur wegen Martin, sondern wegen der Millionen seiner eigenen Leute, die er verraten hatte. Das Messer fiel aus seinen Fingern, und er wartete, geduldig, bis der Besucher sich ihm genähert hatte.

Der ärgerliche Blick hielt den seinen fest, während er fühlte, wie seine Arme scharf auf den Rücken gerissen und sicher zusammengebunden wurden; Augen, in denen die gleiche Anklage stand wie bei einem ähnlichen Paar vor so langer Zeit. Tyler blickte zuerst zur Seite. Zwischen zwei stämmigen Wachen wurde er zu einer der Fähren geführt und zu Füßen ihres Anführers zu Boden geworfen, während Philip den Platz direkt hinter dem Piloten einnahm. Tyler versuchte, sich in eine aufrechte Position zu bringen, als er das Vibrieren der Maschinen durch den Metallboden fühlte, doch ein schwarzer Stiefel zwischen seinen Schulterblättern stieß ihn gewaltsam zurück. Er sah auf, doch der Besucher schenkte seinem Gefangenen keine Aufmerksamkeit mehr, obwohl der Stiefel in seinem Rücken blieb. Es schien, als sei eine Ewigkeit vergangen, bis das Fahrzeug langsamer wurde und Tyler von den beiden Wachen auf die Füße gezogen wurde. Dies war das zweite Mal, dass er durch die Gänge eines Mutterschiffs ging, halb laufend, halb geschleppt. Doch diesmal war es nicht die wohlgeformte Gestalt von Diana, die vor ihm ging; die schlanken Hüften schwangen nicht auf die gleiche Weise, doch für Tyler waren sie viel verführerischer...

@@@@@

Es hatte damit angefangen, dass er den Anführer der Fünften Kolonne verhöhnt hatte, unfähig, Dianas lErstem Lieutenant so bereitwillig zu vertrauen wie Donovan, doch sie hatten ein gegenseitiges Einvernehmen und Respekt füreinander erreicht, bis die Feiern an jenem ersten Befreiungstag begonnen hatten.

Donovan und Julie hatten sich früh von der Party weggeschlichen, und niemand wunderte sich über ihr verschwinden, während Martin am Rand der Szenerie dahintrieb, er beobachtete die Feiernden, bis er sich schließlich gegen einen alten Tisch lehnte.

„Nicht in Partylaune?“

Die dunkle, melodische Stimme schreckte ihn auf, und Tyler trat aus den dunklen Schatten auf ihn zu.

„Nein, Mr. Tyler – aber es scheint, Sie auch nicht.“

Ein sardonisches Lächeln hob einen Mundwinkel seines Begleiters.

„Touché. Die einzigen Partys, die mir Spaß machen, enden mit einem Bums.“

„Das ist ein seltsamer Ausdruck, ‚mit einem Bums enden’. Er hat mehrere Bedeutungen, wenn ich mich korrekt an den menschlichen Jargon erinnere.“

Diesmal grinste Tyler, und Martin freute sich, das erste ehrliche Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Mannes zu sehen. Es hob die düsteren, brütenden Züge ins Sonnenlicht und blendete Martin mit seiner Wärme. Das Lächeln schwand langsam, aber in den tiefen braunen Augen tanzte es noch. Der Besucher kam zu einem Entschluss.

„Möchtest Du irgendwo anders hingehen?“

Martin war sehr geschickt darin geworden, in menschlichen Gesichtern zu lesen, und was er jetzt sah, war Interesse, gemischt mit Verwirrung. Tyler war sich nicht sicher, ob der Besucher die Bedeutung seiner Worte verstand, wenn sie mit dem vorherigen Ausdruck in Zusammenhang gebracht wurden. Eine Hand wurde ausgestreckt und streichelte sanft seine Wange, um ihn vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Martin wusste nur zu gut, was er vorgeschlagen hatte. Tyler schluckte, als er ein seltsames Brennen in seiner Brust fühlte, sein Herz schlug etwas schneller. Ein Gefühl von Schmetterlingen in seinem Magen und ein Prickeln in seinen Lenden sagte ihm, dass er den Vorschlag nicht abstoßend fand. Nachdenklich zog er die Augen schmal. Er hatte immer gefährlich gelebt, und die Vorstellung, mit dieser Kreatur zusammen zu sein, erregte ihn. Er leckte sich die Lippen und nickte. Martin stand auf und ging langsam zur Tür. Er blickte sich nicht um. Tyler würde ihm folgen.

Die Nacht wurde unvergesslich für sie beide, als Martin in das Inferno von Tylers Körper sank, er wärmte sich in der größeren Hitze seines fremdartigen Liebhabers. Für beide war es das erste Mal mit einer anderen Rasse, und sie verbrachten die Nacht damit zu lernen, dem anderen Vergnügen zu bereiten, sie wechselten sich in der dominanten Rolle ab, bis die ersten Strahlen eines neuen Tages durch die geschlossenen Läden in den Raum fielen.

Martin stöhnte leise, er fühlte nicht die Kälte des frühen Morgens, denn er lag sicher im Kreis heißer, nicht-sirianischer Arme. Sein Kopf lag an Tylers Schulter, er fühlte und hörte den starken Schlag eines fremdartigen Herzens, das rotes Blut durch den Körper seines exotischen Liebhabers pumpte. Er verweilte bei der Frage, wie sich wohl Tylers Haut an seinen eigenen weichen Schuppen anfühlen würde, sich von diesen gefährlichen, und doch sanften Händen die empfindsamen Membranen streicheln zu lassen, die, wenn sie aufgerichtet waren, einen leuchtenden Kamm bildeten, der sich von seiner Stirn bis in den Nacken zog. Es lag kein Vergnügen darin, diese Finger durch das blonde Haar streifen zu lassen, es war schließlich nur eine Perücke.

Sein Gehör, das empfindlicher war als das eines Menschen, fing die leisen Geräusche der Menschen auf, die sich zu regen begannen, und er wusste, dass seine Zeit mit Tyler vorbei war. Vielleicht würde es ein anderes Mal geben, vielleicht würde er eines Tages ohne seine menschliche Verkleidung kommen. Vielleicht...

Als Martin später am Tag seinen rätselhaften menschlichen Liebhaber aufsuchen wollte, erfuhr er, dass Tyler abgereist war, ohne auch nur Auf Wiedersehen zu sagen, aber dann erinnerte er sich an die letzten Worte, die Tyler gesagt hatte, bevor er sein Bett verließ. //Ich muss jetzt gehen// Vielleicht hatte er doch Auf Wiedersehen gesagt.

@@@@@

Tyler wurde plötzlich von der Wache auf seiner linken Seite hochgerissen, die Bewegung beanspruchte seine zurückgebogenen Arme noch mehr, aber das Geschehen war für den Ex-CIA-Agenten von geringer Bedeutung. Stattdessen wanderten seine Gedanken weiter den Pfad seiner Erinnerung entlang.

@@@@@

Er stand im Hintergrund des Raums, die Augen bewegten sich ständig über das Meer der Gesichter, er suchte nach jedem Anzeichen von Schwierigkeiten, dann, plötzlich, wurde er von einem vertrauten Blick aus blauen Augen gefangen genommen. Er hatte sanft zurück gelächelt, aber dann hatte Donovan die Aufmerksamkeit seines neuen Kameramannes wieder auf den Job gelenkt, und Tyler war weiter gegangen, bevor die Augen die seinen wiederfinden konnten.

Eine weitere langweilige Pressekonferenz wegen Dianas näherkommendes Verfahren, doch dieses Mal hatte Martin das Drängen seines Freundes ignoriert und hatte sich durch die Menge zu seinem einstigen Liebhaber geschoben. Tyler hatte gewartet, Martin mit einem kleinen grüßenden Lächeln in Empfang genommen. Ein lautstarkes Gezeter aus einer Gruppe von Reportern, die mit einer Meinung nicht einverstanden waren, erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

„Mike hätte sie töten sollen, als er die Gelegenheit dazu hatte. Ich hätte nicht gezögert.“

Tyler hatte die Wahrheit in der Feststellung seines Freundes anerkannt, er akzeptierte die Tiefe von Martins Hass auf Diana.

„Wie ist es Dir ergangen?“

„Gut, aber mir missfällt der Gedanke, dass ich für den Rest meines Lebens von diesen Dingern abhängig sein werde. Besonders bei den Preisen, die Science Frontiers fordert.“

Martin schüttelte die kleine Dose mit den Kapseln, die ihn vor der giftigen Wirkung des Roten Staubes schützte. Tyler vermutete, dass nur etwa 4 oder 5 davon übrig waren.

„Sie gehen Dir aus.“

„Es ist reichlich Zeit, eine neue Dose zu holen. Ich wollte Dich wiedersehen, aber Du bist schwer zu finden.“

Jemand schob sich an ihm vorbei, und Tyler hörte Martin wegen des Mangels an Privatsphäre fluchen. Von seiner Position aus konnte Tyler Donovan sehen, der die Menge nach seinem Kameramann – und Freund - absuchte. Das vertraute Grinsen verzog sein Gesicht, als er Martin neben Tyler entdeckte, und er begann, sich durch die Gruppen von Reportern zu schieben.

„Berichtest Du über das Gerichtsverfahren?“

Martin schüttelte den Kopf. Er bezweifelte, dass er einige Zeit im gleichen Raum mit der kalten, berechnenden Hexe verbringen konnte, ohne wegen Mordes angeklagt zu werden. Donovan erreichte sie etwas atemlos und begrüßte seinen alten Gefährten.

„Tyler. Als Martin sagte, er hätte Dich letzten Monat gesehen, dachte ich, er hätte Halluzinationen. Kannst Du dieser Tage keinen Krieg finden?“

Tyler zog bei dem bekannten Sarkasmus eine Grimasse, seine Körper spannte sich ganz leicht an. Stumm wünschte Martin, dass Mike gehen würde. Er liebte seinen Freund wirklich sehr, aber es gab so viel, das er diesem geheimnisvollen Mann an seiner Seite sagen wollte, und er wusste, dass Tyler sich in Gegenwart Donovans nicht öffnen würde.

„Ich muss jetzt gehen.“

„Okay, fang meinetwegen keine Kriege an.“

Tyler lächelte dem Ex-Widerstandsführer knapp zu, dann wandte er sich seinem früheren Geliebten zu. Stumm verfluchte Martin den Mangel an Gelegenheit, und ihre Blicke trafen sich für einen Augenblick, beide erfüllt von einer einzigen Botschaft – wenn nur...

@@@@@

Philip blieb stehen und öffnete mit der Handfläche das Türschloss, das zu dem Teil seines Quartiers führte, das er als Büro benutzte. Die Wachen führten den Gefangenen bis vor den großen Schreibtisch und warteten stumm, bis Philip seinen Platz eingenommen hatte. Eine kleine Handbewegung, und sie verließen im Gleichschritte den Raum und ließen den gefesselten Menschen mit dem Generalinspekteur des Sirianischen Imperiums allein. Philip lehnte sich in den dick gepolsterten Sessel zurück und starrte den Menschen an. Er hatte schon vor langer Zeit von Tylers Beteiligung an Dianas Flucht erfahren und viele Male versucht, den Mann aufzuspüren. Er war zur Erde gekommen, um Antworten zu suchen, weshalb Martin sein eigenes Volk verraten hatte, und warum sein Körper auf dieser fremden Welt verweste. Donovan hatte ihm erzählt, dass Martin in seinen Armen gestorben war, dass er aber nie die Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, ihm das anständige Begräbnis zu geben, das er verdient hatte; der Krieg hatte dafür gesorgt. Philips Bewegungensradius kannte keine solche Einschränkung. Er hatte das ausgebrannte Farmhaus ausfindig gemacht und die Leiche seines Bruders in einem flachen Grab entdeckt. Die Laserverbrennung war durch die verrottende Kleidung immer noch sichtbar, aber das Kugelloch in der Schläfe ließ weitere Fragen übrig, die auf Antworten warteten. Philip wusste zu viel über Verletzungen im Kampf um zu glauben, dass es für seinen Bruder so schnell und schmerzlos gewesen sein konnte, wie Donovan behauptete. Entweder war Donovan ein außergewöhnlich guter Lügner, oder er glaubte wirklich, dies sei die Wahrheit. Doch Philip hatte vor langer Zeit entschieden, dass Donovan die Wahrheit sagte, wie er sie kannte, und aus dem wenigen, das er von seinem menschlichen Freund erfahren hatte, wusste er, dass Donovan niemals eine andere Kreatur aus nächster Nähe erschießen konnte, egal wie die Umstände waren, nicht einmal aus Gnade. Es war reine Spekulation, aber...

„Donovan glaubte, dass Martin in seinen Armen starb. Sie und ich wissen es besser.“

Tyler schloss die Augen. Also würde dieses Geheimnis ihm doch nicht ins Grab folgen. Philip empfand ein wenig Mitgefühl für den Menschen, als er eine neue Information erhielt, die ihn fast ans Ende seiner Suche brachte. Martins Tod war nicht länger ein Geheimnis, aber er wartete geduldig, bis der Mensch die richtigen Worte fand.

„Martin ließ ihn glauben, dass er tot sei. Ich fand ihn, wie er sich zu einer Waffe schleppen wollte. Sie war so weit weg, und jede Bewegung musste eine Qual gewesen sein, aber er hatte kaum noch die Kraft zu schreien. Ich kann mein eigenes Volk nicht verstehen. Sie würden einen lahmen Gaul erschießen, aber daneben sitzen und zusehen, wie ein Mann unter Qualen stirbt.“

Tyler hielt inne und ließ die emotionalen Rückstände aus seinen Gedanken weichen, bevor er weitersprach.

„Ich habe Ihren Bruder nicht geliebt, aber ich respektierte ihn. Genug, um sein Leiden schnell beenden zu wollen. Und zu denken, dass Diana glaubte, sie hätte den Abzug gedrückt, während die ganze Zeit... „

Philip nickte langsam, dann stand er auf. Er ging um den Schreibtisch herum, bis er hinter dem Menschen stand. Tyler wartete geduldig auf den Laserstrahl, der sein Leben beenden würde. Er hörte ein Messer aus einer Scheide gleiten und lächelte. Also würde es auf diese Weise geschehen. Kalte Finger berührten seinen nackten Arm direkt unterhalb des Ärmels seines T-Shirts, und plötzlich waren seine Arme frei. Er zog sie nach vorne und rieb sie, um den Kreislauf anzuregen, dann dehnte er seine Schultermuskeln, um die Anspannung zu mildern, da sie zu lange in einer unnatürlichen Position gehalten worden waren. Die ganze Zeit wartete er auf das Ende.

„Sie sind kein Gefangener auf diesem Schiff, aber Sie können aber auch nicht frei herumlaufen. Es muss immer noch eine Schuld bezahlt werden, doch bisher habe ich den Preis noch nicht festgesetzt.“

Das Schweigen dehnte sich, während Tyler versuchte, die Worte zu verstehen. Kein Gefangener?

„Verlassen Sie sich darauf, dass ich nicht bei erster Gelegenheit flüchte?“

„Wohin denn? Gibt es einen Platz auf der Erde, wo Sie sich vor sich selbst verstecken können? Nein. Sie werden bleiben. Ihr Leben gehört jetzt mir.“

Die dunklen Augen flammten vor Hass kurz auf, und obwohl Philip sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, erkannte er, wie sich die stämmige Gestalt versteifte, aber sie wussten beide, es war die Wahrheit. Tyler hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen, als er das Messer fallen ließ und Philip sein Leben überließ. Der Besucher ging zur hinteren Wand und drückte ein paar Knöpfe; ein Bett erschien.

„Sie werden hier schlafen. Ich werde frische Kleidung für Sie bestellen, und etwas zu essen. Sie haben es vielleicht noch nicht gehört, aber der Krieg ist vorbei.“

Philip verließ den Raum und ließ Tyler allein in der Mitte stehen, er starrte die geschlossene Tür an.

* * * * *

Innerhalb von Stunden nach Dianas Tod legten die Sirianer ihre menschliche Verkleidung ab. Wenn Sirius und Erde eine Chance haben sollten, aus der Asche des Krieges etwas aufzubauen, dann war die Zeit für Vorspiegelungen vorbei.

Die Tage vergingen langsam, und niemand schien sich um den einsamen Menschen zu kümmern, der durch die Korridore ging, wann und wohin er wollte. Er sprach selten mit jemandem, aber es machte auch kaum jemand den Versuch, mit ihm zu reden.

Die Tür zum Kontrolldeck öffnete sich, und der Wachoffizier hob den Kopf und sah den Neuankömmling an. Als sie diesen Menschen zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte, hatte er die Wände mit Kugeln und dem Blut ihrer Kollegen bespritzt. Der Plan war gewesen, einen wichtigen Wissenschaftler zu retten, der von Diana gefoltert worden war, um ein Kraftfeld zu erschaffen, aber die Gerüchte besagten, dass der Wissenschaftler kurz nach dem Erreichen der Erde ermordet worden war. Das war nicht die Wahrheit aber den Wachoffizier traf für ihre Unkenntnis keine Schuld. Der Krieg brachte viele Lügen und Halbwahrheiten und ließ sie als die ganze Wahrheit auftreten. Propaganda war eine der tödlichsten Waffen des Krieges, und Diana hatte diese besondere Waffe mit großer Wirkung verwendet. Gis’Sla beobachtete heimlich den Menschen, der auf der Schwelle überlegte, ob er den Raum betreten sollte oder nicht. Es war mehr als nur die ruhige Tüchtigkeit, die ihn auf die Schwelle gezogen hatte, aber er spürte die Feindseligkeit, die von der befehlshabenden Frau ausging. Schließlich wandte er sich ab, den Kopf niedergeschlagen gesenkt, und ließ die Frau verwirrt zurück. Gis’Sla stand von ihrem Platz auf und ging ihm nach, sie hielt ihm im Korridor an, wo er erst ein paar Meter gegangen war.

„Möchten Sie sich den Kontrollraum ansehen?“

Es war keine Bitte, aber es war auch kein Befehl. Er folgte ihr zurück und trat an ihr vorbei. Der Anblick, der sich seinen Augen bot, bestätigte seine Vermutung. Sie waren nicht mehr im Orbit der Erde. Der Anblick der Sterne, die an ihm vorbeiströmten, bereitete ihm Übelkeit, und er wandte sich vom Bildschirm ab.

* * * * *

Philip sah den Menschen forschend an. Tyler war sehr still, er sagte kaum ein Wort, während sie gemeinsam die Abendmahlzeit einnahmen. Philip/Hs’Kala hielt eine weitere Maus über seine weichen, ledrigen Lippen und ließ sie hineinfallen, er schluckte lautlos. Er hatte gleich von Anfang an entschieden, dass er seine Essgewohnheiten nicht verbergen würde. Der Mensch musste lernen, mit dem Anblick, wie lebende Nahrung verspeist wurde, zu leben. Außerdem weigerte er sich zu erklären, warum die Sirianer Fleisch auf diese Weise essen mussten. Tyler hatte durch den Computer auf dem Schreibtisch Zugang zur Bücherei. Wenn er es wissen wollte, konnte er es selbst herausfinden.

Tyler spielte mit dem gekochten Essen auf seinem Teller, er sah auf, als er sich plötzlich bewusst wurde, dass Hs’Kala ärgerlich auf ihn war. Das Reptiliengesicht, das ihn anstarrte, hatte keinerlei Ähnlichkeit mit einem Menschen, schon gar nicht mit Martin oder Philip, aber Tyler fühlte sich trotzdem wohl damit. Er konnte sogar zwischen diesem Gesicht und den vielen anderen auf dem Schiff unterscheiden.

„Warum haben Sie mir nicht gesagt, dass wir die Erde verlassen haben?“

„Weshalb wollten Sie das wissen? Hatten Sie irgendetwas anderes vor?“

Die dunklen Augen wurden hart. Er hatte nicht vorgehabt, einen anderen Ort aufzusuchen, aber jetzt war er auf dem Weg zum Sirius oder irgendeiner anderen Welt. Hs’Kala presste die Lippen zusammen – der Mensch hatte keine Rechte, und doch wäre es freundlicher gewesen, wenn man es ihm gesagt hätte, anstatt dass er es selbst herausfand. Seine Stimme wurde weicher, er bat beinahe um Verständnis.

„Ich muss zum Sirius zurückkehren.“

„Befehl des Denkers?“

Hs’Kala ignorierte den Sarkasmus und zeigte etwas, das Tyler als Äquivalent eines Lächelns erkannte. Sein Kamm hob sich leicht und verfärbte sich tief orange. Das war etwas, das Tyler faszinierte. Der Kamm sah aus wie eine Knochenleiste, bis man ihn von nahem sah, dann bemerkte man die kleinen Runzeln der zusammengefalteten Membrane an der Basis. Er hatte nie einen voll aufgerichteten Kamm gesehen und nahm an, dass er in Ritualen benutzt wurde, um einen Geschlechtspartner anzuziehen, bis er entdeckte, dass auch Frauen einen Kamm hatten, wenn auch einen kleineren. Wenn er seine Sprachkenntnisse verbessern konnte, dann war er vielleicht in der Lage, die Informationen im Computer zu finden. Als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen, fragte ihn Hs’Kala, welche Fortschritte sein Sprachtraining machte.

„Der Lehrer ist gut, aber der Schüler ist langsam.“

„Das ist nicht das, was Ys’Kas’Lis mir erzählt hat. Er sagte, Sie lernen schnell, aber Sie würden sich verbessern, wenn Sie Ihre Fähigkeiten bei jemand anderem als nur Ihrem Lehrer anwenden würden.“

Hs’Kala wechselte in seine eigene Sprache.

„Stattdessen wandern Sie durch die Korridore wie ein Gespenst. Sprechen mit niemandem. Nun, von jetzt an werden wir nicht länger Ihre Sprache sprechen.“

Tyler runzelte die Stirn, während er versuchte, die Zisch- und Klickgeräusche zu entziffern.

„Ich verstehe nicht...“

„Dann. Müssen. Sie. Schnell. Lernen... Kein. Englisch. Mehr. Außer. Sie. Sind. Der Herausforderung. Nicht. Gewachsen?“

Tyler lächelte. Hs’Kala hatte bereits eine Menge über Tylers Charakter herausgefunden und wusste, wie stur der Mensch sein konnte. Hätte er einfach einen Befehl daraus gemacht, nie Englisch zu sprechen, hätte sich Tyler geweigert, die sirianische Sprache zu sprechen. Stattdessen hatte er Tyler in eine Ecke gedrängt – jedenfalls glaubte er das. Tyler antwortete auf englisch.

„Ich bin der Herausforderung nicht gewachsen.“

Hs’Kala richtete sich auf, seine gegabelte Zunge zuckte mit einem leisen Zischen hervor, und dann lachte er, als ihm klar wurde, das der Mensch seine eigenen Worte ins englische übersetzt hatte. Er nickte akzeptierend mit dem Kopf. Er war ertappt worden.

„Wenn Sie damit einverstanden wären, die modifizierte Sprachtrainings-Maschine zu benutzen...“

„NEIN!“

Hs’Kala nickte. Er würde dieses Thema nicht weiter verfolgen. Die Maschine ähnelte zu sehr derjenigen, die Diana benutzt hatte, um Menschen zu foltern. Sie nannte das Umkehrung. Tyler war dem Umkehrungsprozess unterworfen worden, und obwohl er die Konditionierung durchbrochen hatte, blieben ihm immer noch die Alpträume.

* * * * *

In dieser Nacht stand Hs’Kala auf der Schwelle des Büros und lauschte dem Menschen, der sich durch einen weiteren Alptraum wimmerte, stumm verfluchte er den Computer Operator, der beschlossen hatte, Speicherplatz zu sparen, indem er die Dateien der Umkehrungen gelöscht hatte. Wenn diese Dateien noch existierten, dann hätte er auf die von Tyler zugegriffen und eine Möglichkeit gefunden, wie er ihn umprogrammieren konnte. Stattdessen musste er warten, bis der Mensch bereit war, darüber zu reden. Und bei Tyler konnte das ein Leben lang dauern.

„Martin...“

Hs’Kala hielt den Atem an, als der vertraute irdische Name erwähnt wurde, und ein anderer Gedanke ging ihm schnell durch den Sinn.

//Warum mache ich mir überhaupt die Mühe mit ihm? Er hat meinen Nestgefährten getötet... Nein. Diana hat meinen Bruder erschossen und ihn zurückgelassen, damit er langsam und qualvoll stirbt. Tyler hat ihm nur Gnade erwiesen. Also warum verfolgt Dich Martin in Deine Träume, Tyler?//

Hs’Kala trat in seinen eigenen Wohnbereich zurück, als er die leichte Veränderung in Tylers Atmen hörte. Der Mensch hatte einen sechsten Sinn dafür, ob er beobachtet wurde. Während seiner ersten Nächte war er instinktiv aufgewacht, wenn er Hs’Kalas Gegenwart spürte, doch in den letzten Tagen schien er den Besucher zu erkennen, der ihn oft von der Schwelle aus beobachtete, wenn er schlief. Hs’Kala hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass der Menschen auf den Beinen sein würde, wach und bereit zu töten, wenn ihm eine andere Kreatur so nahe kam.

Ein Licht leuchtete an der Konsole auf und zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Er hatte strikten Befehl hinterlassen, dass die Kommunikation während des Nacht-Zykluses stumm blieb, um seinen Gast nicht zu wecken. Aber wenn es dringend war, oder wenn er innerhalb einer gewissen Zeit nicht antwortete, würden sie auf hörbare Methoden zurückgreifen. Hs’Kala beantwortete den Ruf, bevor das Zeitlimit endete.

„Sir, ich habe eine Nachricht von der Erde.“

„Konnte das nicht bis zum Morgen-Zyklus warten?“

„Anscheinend nicht. Es ist eine private Kommunikation von jemandem, der als Willie bekannt ist.“

Hs’Kala zischte leise. Willie stand dem Widerstand von L. A. nahe – und Michael Donovan. „Ich werden den Anruf auf dem privaten Kanal übernehmen.“

Das sirianische Gesicht, das auf dem Bildschirm erschien, war Hs’Kala nicht vertraut, da er immer nur die menschliche Verkleidung gesehen hatte, aber dann lächelte er, als er die bekannten schüchternen Gesten sah.

„Sir, ich... Ihr Bruder... ahem.“

„Martin?“

„Ja, Martin. Er...hinterließ eine Nachricht, die ich Ihnen geben sollte, falls Sie jemals nach ihm suchen und er wäre...“

„Tot.“

Willie schluckte verlegen und nickte. „Ja. Ich vergaß sie und dann fand ich sie gestern, aber Sie hatten den Orbit verlassen und ich...“

„Willie. Was sagte er in der Nachricht?“

„Sie ist versiegelt.“

„Eine geschriebene Nachricht?“ Der schüchterne Sirianer nickte mehrmals. Langsam, aber immer schneller, während er den Satz verstand. „Öffnen Sie sie.“

„Er hat mir gesagt, dass sie niemand anderes essen darf.“

Hs’Kala runzelte die Stirn. Essen? Vielleicht meinte er... „Sie meinen lesen.“

„Ja, lesen.“

„Ich bin sicher, Martin würde es nichts ausmachen, wenn Sie mir den Brief vorlesen.“

„Ich könnte ihn mit dem nächsten Schiff nachsenden.“

„Willie. Lesen Sie den Brief.“

Der Sirianer schluckte vernehmlich und riss vorsichtig das Siegel auf. Das Papier darin war immer noch so frisch und weiß wie an dem Tag, als es in den Umschlag gesteckt worden war. Hs’Kala wartete ungeduldig, während Willie eine Hand über seinen Mund legte und abwechseld ‚Du liebe Güte’ und ‚hmmm’ sagte, stumm fragte er sich, wie der Sirianer mit einer so rudimentären Beherrschung der englischen Sprache auf der Erde überlebt haben konnte.

„Willie. Ich meinte, dass Sie mir den Brief vorlesen sollen.“

„Oh, tut mir leid. Ahem.“

@@@@@

Martin saß an seinem Esstisch und starrte auf das Blatt Papier hinunter, er fragte sich, was er dem Bruder erklären konnte, der ihn wahrscheinlich für einen Verräter hielt. Er schrieb das erste Wort; einen Namen. Hs’Kala.

„Nun, das ist ein guter Anfang.“

Martin lachte über seinen eigenen Sarkasmus, dann nahm er einen tiefen Atemzug von der frischen Luft, die sanft in den sonnenüberfluteten Raum eindrang. Der Stift schwebte über dem Papier, dann ließ er die Gedanken aus seinem Kopf herauspurzeln, von seinem Bewusstsein durch seinen Arm in den Stift. Es war zuerst schwer, denn es war beinahe ein Jahr her, dass er in seiner eigenen Sprache geschrieben hatte, aber dann flossen die Buchstaben wie alte Freunde, als er von seiner Liebe zum Leben sprach – zu allem Leben. Er schrieb von Ehre und Vertrauen, das von Diana verraten worden war. Und dann schrieb er über Liebe.

@@@@@

Willie las dem Brief mit all der Würde vor, die er aufbringen konnte.

„Und dann habe ich mich in einen Menschen verliebt. Ein so seltsames Gefühl – eine so seltsame Wahl, wenn ich bedenke, wie feindselig wir uns gegenüber am Anfang eingestellt waren. Er hat mir nicht leicht sein Vertrauen geschenkt, aber schließlich schenkte er sie mir widerwillig. Für eine einzige Nacht war er mein Geliebter. Ich wünschte mir, dass die Nacht ewig gedauert hätte. Hs’Kala, wenn Du diesen Brief liest, dann bin ich tot – und unser Volk ist zurückgekehrt. Hoffentlich sind sie dieses Mal in Frieden gekommen, aber sollte das nicht der Fall sein, dann erbitte ich einen Gefallen von Dir. Wenn Du ihn findest, dann lass ihn schnell und in Würde sterben, wie es einem Krieger zukommt. Seine Name ist Clarence Hamilton Tyler – aber nenn ihn niemals so. Er mag seinen vollen Namen nicht. Nenn ihn einfach Tyler – oder Ham, wenn er Dich lässt.“

Willies Stimme verklang, als er sich diese schreckliche erste Nacht erinnerte, nachdem Dianas Streitkräfte angegriffen hatten. Tyler hatte allein im Dunkeln gesessen, und Willie hatte eine Schwere gespürt, die das Gewicht seines eigenen Herzens widerspiegelte, als er sich an die menschliche Frau erinnerte, die er geliebt und genau ein Jahr zuvor verloren hatte. Er hatte sich beinahe gezwungen gefühlt, zu ihm zu gehen und sich dicht neben ihn zu setzen. Nicht nahe genug, um ihn zu berühren, nur nahe genug, dass seine Gegenwart gefühlt wurde. So hatten sie bis zur Dämmerung da gesessen, keiner sprach, während sie die lange Nacht durchwachten. Er brachte seine Gedanken zurück in die Gegenwart – und zu dem Brief in seinen Händen.

„Dein Bruder – immer. Ms’Sla’Kala. Martin.“

Als das Gesicht vom Bildschirm verschwand, spürte Hs’Kala eine Präsenz und wirbelte zur Tür zu seinem Büro herum. Die dunklen Augen bohrten sich mit einer Intensität in ihn hinein, die geringere Sterbliche vor Angst hätten zurückschrecken lassen, aber Hs’Kala war kein geringer Sterblicher. Wie lange er dort gestanden hatte, war unwesentlich, denn nach seinem Ausdruck zu urteilen wusste Hs’Kala, dass er den letzten Teil der Nachricht mitgehört hatte.

„Also, jetzt wissen Sie alles. Das letzte Stück des Puzzles gleitet an seinen Platz. Jetzt ist es Zeit den Preis zu nennen.“

„Nein. Da ist noch mehr, das Sie nicht sagen.“

Das menschliche Gesicht verdunkelte sich vor Zorn, die Blicke waren wie Dolche.

„Was wollen Sie den von mir? Dass ich es mit eigenem Blut niederschreibe?“

„Wenn es das braucht, um die ganze Wahrheit zu bekommen.“

Tyler atmete wütend und verärgert aus und stürmte davon. Hs’Kala hörte, wie sich die Bürotür schloss, als der Mensch barfuss und nur mit Shorts und T-Shirt bekleidet in den Korridor hinausging. Die wenigen Besucher, die noch durch die Korridore gingen, traten zur Seite, als der Mensch sie wegstieß – beinahe war es, als fordere er jemanden heraus, sich mit ihm anzulegen. Er war auf einen Kampf aus. Sein Unterbewusstsein führte ihn zum Trainingsbereich, wo er mit einem heftigen Angriff auf so eine Art Sandsack begann, er hörte erst auf, als sein Adrenalin völlig verbraucht war und er völlig erschöpft gegen das harte Gerät sank. Als der Nebel der Wut und der seelischen Qual sich hob, wurde sich Tyler zuerst der Blutschlieren von seinen aufgeplatzten Knöcheln bewusst, und dann der entsetzten Gesichter der Besatzungsangehörigen, die in ihrer Freizeit die Turnhalle benutzten.

„Was glotzt Ihr so?“

„Sie sehen einen wahnsinnigen Menschen an.“

Tyler wirbelte herum, er keuchte immer noch heftig, und sah die Eigentümerin der bekannten Stimme an. Gis’Sla winkte den anderen, mit ihrem Training weiter zu machen, ging barfuss auf den Menschen zu.

„Wir gehen besser von hier weg.“

„Ja, bevor sie mein Blut riechen und glauben, das Dinner sei angekommen.“

Gis’Sla gab etwas von sich, das bei Menschen ein Kichern gewesen wäre, und führte den Menschen zur Tür, sie blieb stehen, als sie ihren obersten Vorgesetzten bemerkte, der beim Eingang stand. Tyler zog eine Grimasse, konnte aber nicht in die orangefarbenen geschlitzten Augen sehen.

„Sir.“

„Lieutenant.“

Gis’Sla wandte sich ab und ließ den Menschen allein vor Hs’Kala stehen. Der Sirianer schnüffelte, dann fiel sein Blick auf die verletzten Hände, er erinnerte sich an Tylers wütenden Ausbruch über das Schreiben mit Blut.

„Gewöhnliche Tinte wäre ausreichend gewesen.“

Tyler versuchte ein Grinsen aufzuhalten, aber er versagte jämmerlich. In seinen Augen tanzte ein inneres Licht, doch genauso schnell wurde er wieder ernst, und das Licht verschwand.

„Sie haben Recht. Es gibt noch mehr, aber ich bin noch nicht bereit dazu.“

Hs’Kala nickte, dieses seltsame Mitgefühl überwältigte ihn erneut, als er die Wahrheit auf Tylers Gesicht erkannte. Mit einem leichten Zucken seiner Hand winkte Hs’Kala dem Menschen, vor ihm in den Korridor hinauszutreten.

„Die Krankenstube ist ein Deck tiefer.“

* * * * *

Hs’Kala seufzte, als eine weitere Übertragung seine Konzentration unterbrach. Sirius war kaum mehr als drei Tage entfernt, und er musste noch so viele Dinge arrangieren. Die Nachricht vom Hohen Rat unterschied sich kaum von der letzten, und er behielt sie im Hintergrund seiner Gedanken, wo er sie aufbewahren und später bearbeiten konnte. Augenblicke später betrat Tyler das Büro und warf sich in den Stuhl ihm gegenüber. Eine willkommene Unterbrechung. Hs’Kala benutzte die sirianische Sprache.

„Wie war Ihr Sprachunterricht?“

Tyler lächelte ein wenig und antwortete auf sirianisch. „Es ging gut.“

„Ich habe für Sie ein Quartier auf dem Offiziersdeck einrichten lassen.“

Hs’Kala zog eine Grimasse, die gleichbedeutend mit einem Stirnrunzeln war, als er sah, wie sich Tylers Gesicht verschloss. Er hatte gedacht, dass Tyler sich freuen würde, dass er ihm genug vertraute, um ihm seine volle Privatsphäre zu geben. Er lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück und studierte aufmerksam den Menschen, plötzlich wurde er sich der Veränderungen bewusst, seit der Mensch an Bord gebracht worden war. Der mürrische Mensch, der sich nichts als den Tod wünschte, begann wieder, die Welt um sich zu bemerken. Die Füße, die ihn so langsam durch die Korridore geschleppt hatten, trugen ihn jetzt mit größerer Entschlossenheit. Die Augen, vorher so stumpf und leblos, funkelten jetzt vor Interesse. Selbst Ys’Kas’Lis war erstaunt gewesen, wie sich Tylers Lernfähigkeit plötzlich gesteigert hatte, während der Mensch mehr und mehr Wissen in sich aufsog, und er hatte Hs’Kala gefragt, wie nur einer von seinem eigenen Volk die Lügen geglaubt haben konnte, die Diana erzählt hatte. Wenn Tyler ein typischer Mensch war, dann war es kaum ein Wunder, dass so viele Sirianer gegen sie rebelliert hatten. Einen Menschen um der Nahrung willen zu töten, dann war es, als schlachte und äße man einen der eigenen Rasse.

„Ich dachte, Sie würden sich freuen, eigene Zimmer zu bekommen.“

„Ja. Ich freue mich.“

Hs’Kala zischte verärgert, als er die Lüge erkannte. „Also gut. Wir erreichen den Sirius in drei Tagen. Sie werden hier bleiben, bis wir im Orbit sind. Und jetzt lassen Sie mich weiter arbeiten.“

Hs’Kala starrte die Tür an, noch lange nachdem der Mensch den Raum verlassen hatte, dieses seltsame Gefühl überkam ihn erneut, als ihm klar wurde, dass Tyler in seiner Nähe bleiben wollte. Zur gleichen Zeit erregend und beängstigend. War dies das Gefühl, das Martin nicht beschreiben konnte, wenn er seinen exotischen Geliebten ansah? Hs’Kala schob den Kamm herunter, der erzitterte und aufzusteigen drohte.

* * * * *

Es war die größere Hitze, die Hs’Kala aus dem tiefen Schlaf erweckte, er öffnete die Augen und fand den Menschen neben sich zusammengerollt. Er gefror, teilweise, weil er sich fragte, wie sich der Mensch in sein Bett geschlichen haben konnte, ohne ihn zu wecken, und teilweise, weil er darüber rätselte, wieso er überhaupt da war. Hs’Kala lauschte den tiefen, gleichmäßigen Atemzügen. Tyler schlief fest – er tat nicht nur so. Er entspannte sich und starrte in das fremdartige, und doch so vertraute Gesicht.

//Bist Du so zu meinem Bruder gekommen? Wurde er wach und fand Dich schlafend an seiner Seite?//

Die Gedanken hüpften in seinem Hirn umher, und er streckte die Hand aus und streichelte mit einem Finger die weiche Haut. Er folgte einer Linie von dem scharfen Wangenknochen zu dem weichen Mund. Die Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln, als sein Finger die empfindliche Oberfläche streifte, und eine rosa Zungenspitze fuhr heraus, um die Lippen zu lecken, der Ballen an seiner Fingerspitze war feucht. Bevor das Essen von Menschenfleisch verboten worden war, hatten einige seiner Leute die Zunge für eine Delikatesse gehalten, und bevor er von der Intelligenz der Erdkreaturen erfuhr, war Hs’Kala der gleiche Meinung gewesen; ein Gedanke, der ihm jetzt, da er die Wahrheit kannte, Übelkeit bereitete. Er ließ die Hand zurück auf die Bettdecke fallen und schloss seine Augen. Als er erwachte, erwartete er, keine Spur von dem Menschen mehr vorzufinden, doch die Hitze an seiner Seite hatte sich verlagert, bis der Mensch über seinem Arm und seiner Brust lag, der Kopf schmiegte sich an seine Schulter. Hs’Kala wartete, bis Tyler tief Atem holte und schläfrig die Augen öffnete, um sich einem neuen Tag zu stellen. Das Bewusstsein kam schnell, aber da war keine Verlegenheit, nur ein Ausdruck in den dunklen Augen, der ihn zu einer Bemerkung herausforderte.

* * * * *

Hs’Kala blickte bei der weiteren Störung in seinem engen Terminplan auf und fand Gis’Sla vor seiner Tür stehen. Auf seinen Befehl marschierte sie herein und stand vor seinem Schreibtisch stramm.

„Vielleicht habe ich die Dateien, die Sie gesucht haben.“

Hs’Kala legte die Stirn in Falten. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, nach irgendwelchen Dateien gefragt zu haben, doch dann kehrte die Erinnerung zurück, und seine Augen weiteten sich schockiert. Das konnte nicht sein. Sie hatten gesagt, diese Dateien wären vernichtet worden.

„Die Umkehrungs-Dateien?“

„Ja, Sir. In Dianas geheimen Speichern wurden Kopien gefunden. Es hat so lange gedauert, das Verschlüsselungssystem zu knacken. Sir, es gibt keine Garantie dafür, das die Datei, die Sie suchen dabei ist – obwohl die Akte über Julie Parrish deutlich markiert ist . Diana hat sie ständig abgespielt und herauszufinden versucht, warum der frühere Prozess versagte, damit sie Verbesserungen machen konnte.“

„Danke.“ Hs’Kala blickte auf und sah, wie sie nervös das Gewicht verlagerte. „Gibt es sonst noch etwas?“

„Sir. Es gibt Menüordner mit den Dateien ihrer - Experimente – an Menschen. Vor ein paar Wochen hätte mich nichts, was ich in diesen Dateien sah, berührt. Wir haben im Biologieunterricht niedere Lebensformen seziert. Jetzt macht es mich krank, daran teilgenommen zu haben. Sir? Wie konnte diejenigen, die her kamen, die sich unter den Menschen bewegt haben, ihre Intelligenz nicht erkennen? Sie kannten die Raumfahrt, ich gebe zu, sie war nicht weit fortgeschritten, aber sie war da. Sie wussten es, und doch sagten sie nichts. Stattdessen machten sie uns glauben, dass die Anzeichen von Technologie auf der Oberfläche von unseren Streitkräften während der ersten Invasion erbaut worden waren, dass die Kreaturen, die unsere Laderäume und Mägen füllten, nicht die gleichen waren wie die, die unsere Armeen angriffen. Und wir glaubten es.“

„Wir wollten es glauben – weil die Wahrheit zu entsetzlich war, um darüber nachzudenken, aber das ist jetzt vorbei, obwohl es viele geben wird, die sich weigern werden zu glauben, dass wir so etwas tun konnten. Lieutnant, wir alle müssen akzeptieren, was geschehen ist, wir müssen daraus lernen und weiterleben.“

„Ja, Sir.“

Hs’Kala sah seinen Ersten Lieutnant kehrtmachen und gehen. Als sich die Tür hinter ihr geschlossen hatte, spielte er mit dem Einweisungsbogen, den sie zurückgelassen hatte, dann öffnete er die Computerdateien mit dem höchsten Berechtigungscode im sirianischen Imperium. Die Liste von Dianas Dateiordnern strömte vorbei. Die meisten hatten obskure Namen, aber eine zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Clarry. Hs’Kala öfftene die erste Datei und sah das verabscheute Gesicht auf dem Bildschirm erscheinen. Das selbstzufriedene Lächeln hinter den saphirblauen Augen verspottete den Zuschauer, die Stimme triefte vor Honig.

//Rasse Mensch, Rassentyp kaukasisch, Geschlecht weiblich, Alter 59... Die Frau hat zwei Junge geboren, beide männlich. St.John Marcus und Clarence Hamilton, liebevoll SinJin und Clarry genannt. Es ist der zweite Sohn, Clarry, der mich interessiert… Die Frau starb an einem massiven Herzinfarkt. Schade. Ich hätte sie vielleicht in einem weiteren Experiment mit ihrem zweiten Nachkommen verwenden können.//

Hs’Kala hielt die Wiedergabe an und fragte sich, ob Diana Zeit gefunden hatte, ‚Clarry’ mit dem Tod seiner Mutter zu quälen – oder ob Tyler überhaupt von ihrem Schicksal wusste, aber jetzt war nicht die Zeit, die Neuigkeit zu überbringen.

Die zweite Datei gab ihm die Informationen, die er gesucht hatte. Er sah sie zweimal an, bevor er Ys’Kas’Lis in sein Büro zitierte. Der Sprachlehrer war derjenige, der einem menschlichen Psychologen am nächsten kam. Ys’Kas’Lis war der einzige andere an Bord, der alles über Tylers Beteiligung an Dianas Flucht und Martins Tod wusste. Er kannte sogar Martins Brief, der erst vor ein paar Tagen das Schiff eingeholt hatte, war dem Psychologen ohne Nachzudenken ausgehändigt worden. Er wartete geduldig, während der Psychologe all seine Kenntnisse über den zurückhaltenden Menschen benutzte, um die Umkehrungsdaten zu deuten. Ys’Kas’Lis schüttelte verwundert den Kopf, während er Dianas Interpretation von Tylers Umkehrung lauschte; er war erstaunt, dass sie Tyler überhaupt nicht verstanden hatte. Sie hatte geglaubt, dass sie die Bilder in den Kopf ihres Opfers eingegeben hatte, ohne zu erkennen, dass sie in einer anderen, weniger visuellen Form, bereits darin waren. Sie wollte Donovan tot sehen, also hatte sie ihn zum Feind gemacht. Sie benutzte Tylers starke Gefühle für seine vermisste Familie als Schlüssel, und seine Angst davor, dass sie alle Leguanfutter werden würden, als Werkzeug.

„Die Umkehrung. Diana hat die ganze Sequenz fehlinterpretiert. Tyler hasste Donovan nicht wegen seiner Familie. Ich glaube, er hasste ihm wegen der Wahrheit, die er repräsentierte. Tyler gab sich selbst die Schuld für den Tod von Tausenden während der zweiten Invasion – Tausende die in ihren Kapseln auf endlosen Transportbändern in unsere Mutterschiffe geladen wurden. Er hasste Donovan dafür, dass er lachend dastand, während er hilflos um ein Ende für etwas bettelte, wovon er glaubte, dass er es in Bewegung gesetzt hatte. Doch immer noch ist es nicht genug.“

Ys’Kas’Lis schüttelte den Kopf und blickte zur Seite. „Irgendwie müssen wir ihn dazu bringen, über die Alpträume zu reden.“

„Wie lange stehen Sie schon da?“

Der Psychologe blickte sich verwirrt um, doch er konnte niemanden sehen, bis der Mensch hinter der anderen Seite der offenen Tür hervor trat.

„Ich bin Ys’Kas’Lis in den Raum gefolgt. Er ist nicht sehr wachsam.“ Tyler sank zu Boden, er lehnte seinen Rücken gegen die Wand und starrte die beiden Sirianer an. „Wir erreichen morgen Eure Heimatwelt, also denke ich mal, dieser Zeitpunkt ist so gut wie jeder andere... um die Wahrheit zu hören. Wisst Ihr, Diana hatte Recht. Ich habe es wegen des Geldes getan. Oh, damals habe ich mir selbst eingeredet, dass das Geld nur ein zusätzlicher Bonus war, aber Martin wusste Bescheid. Der Ausdruck des Verrats in seinen Augen, als ich ihn auf der Ranch fand... Ich täuschte ihre Ermordung vor, weil ich sie wissen lassen wollte, wer ihr Henker war, nicht ein unidentifizierbarer Killer aus der Menge. Aber ich hätte das alles ohne Nathan Bates Geld arrangieren können. Ich hätte sie zu der Ranch bringen und langsam töten können, doch anstatt dass ihr Körper in einem flachen Grab verrottete, musste ich Martin dort zurücklassen. Wollt Ihr wissen, wie sie mich dazu gebracht hat, Donovan zu hassen? Indem sie ihn mich auslachen ließ, als wäre er schuldlos. Donovan, immer so selbstsicher, der Held des Volkes, der Weltverbesserer, und dann begriff ich, dass die Weichen längst vor diesen Tag gestellt worden waren. Wenn Donovan die Schlampe umgebracht hätte, als er die Gelegenheit dazu hatte... anstatt so gnädig zu sein.“

Tränen tropften aus seinen Augen, gegen die er ankämpfte, und er senkte voller Scham den Kopf.

* * * * *

Hs’Kala wälzte sich ruhelos in seinem Bett herum. Morgen erreichten sie den Sirius, und dann musste er neue Pflichten übernehmen. Er schloss seine Augen und versuchte zu schlafen, blickte aber zur Tür, als das vertraute Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden, seinen müden Verstand erreichte. Die Reptilienaugen konnten im dunklen Raum sehr gut sehen und entdeckten Tyler auf der Schwelle des Schlafquartiers, er war sich nicht sicher, wie nach dem letzten Eingeständnis seiner Verbrechen der Empfang sein würde. Hs’Kala bediente mit der Handfläche den Lichtschalter, um den Raum ein wenig zu erhellen, und hielt die Bettdecke hoch. Nach einem Augenblick des Zögerns kletterte der Mensch ins Bett und schmiegte sich an die trockene, etwas lederige Gestalt. Hs’Kala bewegte den Arm, um den Menschen fester an sich zu ziehen.

„Hast Du den Preis berechnet?“

„Du hast bereits mehr als Deinen Anteil bezahlt. Morgen werde ich Dich zu Erde zurückschicken. Ich werde Dein Leben nicht länger festhalten. Du bist frei und kannst gehen.“

Tyler schloss seine Augen und nickte zustimmend an der kühlen Schulter. Ohne es zu wissen, hatte Hs’Kala gerade ein Stück von der menschlichen Seele geschnitten, indem er ihn fortschickte. Sie lagen lange Zeit schweigend da, bis Hs’Kala das leise Streicheln heißer Finger an seiner Seite fühlte. Er hob seine Hand und fuhr mit seinen eigenen Fingern durch die seidigen, braunen Haarsträhnen hinter dem Ohr des Menschen, dann die verletzliche Kehle hinunter, wo er bei jedem Schlag des fremdartigen Herzens das Blut pulsieren fühlen konnte. Ein Wispern wie eine warme Sommerbrise strich an sein Ohr.

„Liebe mich.“

„Das tue ich doch schon.“

Der Mensch erzitterte in seinen Armen, als er Tyler neben sich rollte. Seine gespaltene Zunge zuckte hervor und kostete den salzigen Schweiß, der auf der fast haarlosen Brust glitzerte. Münder begegneten sich voller Hunger nach Akzeptanz, sie blieben aneinander haften, während sie die neuen Strukturen erforschten und ihre Unterschiede feierten. Tyler lächelte mit dem Mund auf den Lippenleisten seines Geliebten, als starke Beine die seinen umklammerten, ihre Leiber zusammenpressten; ihre harten Glieder kollidierten und sandten Wellen von Elektrizität durch sie beide. Seine Seele erhob sich, als die Reibung ihn an dem Rand des Abgrundes trieb, und mit einem Aufschrei fiel er über den Rand und wurde auf einem Seufzer davongetragen. Seine Augen öffneten sich und erblickten die Farben des Regenbogens, und mit vor Verwunderung großen Augen strich Tyler mit den Fingern über die empfindliche Membrane, die sich auf dem Kissen ausbreitete. Er schaute ehrfürchtig auf seinen befriedigten Liebhaber hinunter und hörte erneut das tiefe Seufzen, das ihn auf dem Wind davongetragen und wieder sicher heruntergetragen hatte.

„Wie schön.“

Tyler schob eine Hand zwischen ihre eng zusammengepressten Körper und fühlte, wie sich Hs’kala ein wenig zurückzog, um ihm Zugang zu gewähren. Seine forschenden Finger fanden die glatten Überreste ihrer Leidenschaft. Er hob seine Hand zwischen ihrer Gesichter und sah zu, wie sich die blassgrüne, zähe Flüssigkeit mit seinem eigenen milchigen Samen vermischte. Dunkelbraune Augen hielten die orangefarbenen seines Geliebten fest, als er vorsichtig an einem klebrigen Finger leckte, die Zunge schloss sich um einen Tropfen, bevor er hinunterlief. Die vertikalen schwarzen Schlitze weiteten sich bei dieser erotischen Geste, und er schob sich vorwärts, bis seine eigene Zunge zwischen die heißen Finger zuckte und wieder zur Seite schoss, als die empfindliche Spitze mit der stumpfen seines fremdartigen Geliebten zusammenstieß. Er schob die Hand beiseite und presste seinen Mund auf den anderen, seine Zunge kostete jeden Winkel. Er zischte, als er sich selbst schmeckte, und stöhnte auf, als er herumgerollt wurde, bis sie beide nebeneinander lagen. Finger brannten sich einen Weg über seine Schuppen über den Rippen, bewegten sich seine Flanke hinunter und massierten die weiche Haut an seinem inneren Schenkel. Hs’Kala gehorchte dem sanften Befehl und rollte sich auf den Rücken, er schloss seine Augen, als sich der Mensch rittlings über den härteren Körper kniete, dann öffnete er sie weit, als scharfe Zähne an seiner empfindlichen Haut zwickten. Tyler lächelte, während er all die Dinge anwandte, die er so eifrig während einer einzigen Nacht der Leidenschaft erlernt hatte, die ihm vorkam wie aus einem anderen Leben. Tyler staunte über die hemmungslosen Reaktionen auf seine emsigen Finger, plötzlich wurde er sich bewusst, wie einschränkend die Pseudo-Haut für Martin gewesen sein musste. Seine Lippen saugten an geheimen erotischen Zonen, seine Zunge regte Drüsen an, Pheromone auszuschütten, die seinen Geliebten erregten, aber die ganze Zeit bewegte er sich den entblößten Körper hinunter. Kühle Hände ergriffen Tylers Kopf zu beiden Seiten, schoben an seinen Ohren, zogen an seinen kurzen Haaren, während Hs’Kala seinen Geliebten nach unten stieß, er wünschte sich verzweifelt ein Ende der unbeschreiblichen Tortur, und doch wollte er ewig weiter machen. Er schrie auf, als sich der heiße Mund auf das Zentrum seines Seins herabsenkte, seine Nervenenden schrieen, als sich die stumpfe Zunge um die empfindliche Eichel drehte. Das starke Saugen brachte ihn an den Rand seiner Existenz, und als das letzte Zucken der Zunge ihn über den Rand stieß, glaubte er, dass er gestorben sei, nur um wie der Phoenix, der sich aus der Asche erhebt, wiedergeboren worden zu sein. Als er wieder fühlen konnte, fand er sich von starken, menschlichen Armen gehalten, sanfte Koseworte flüsterten durch seine Sinne.

„Es ist gut. Schlaf jetzt.“

Irgendwie konnte er nicht die Kraft finden, ungehorsam zu sein, und trieb in eine dunkle, friedliche Welt voller dunkler, eindringlicher Augen und Hände, die heißer waren als sirianische.

Als sich der Nacht-Zyklus in Tag verwandelte, wachte Hs’Kala erschreckt auf, er hatte Angst, es könnte nur ein Traum gewesen sein, doch sein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, als er den tiefen, melodischen Rhythmus des menschlichen Herzens unter seinen Fingern fühlte. Den seines Menschen.

Er wartete geduldig, beobachtete das Heben und Senken der nackten Brust, bis sich ein träges Lächeln über das jetzt geliebte Gesicht breitete, und die Augen sich öffneten, um seinen neuen Liebsten zu begrüßen. Hs’Kala streichelte die feste Brust und fühlte eine Brustwarze unter seiner sanften, beharrlichen Berührung hart werden. Seine Hand wurde festgehalten, und seine Augen von den dunklen Tiefen gebannt.

„Du hast gesagt, ich wäre frei und könnte gehen. Bedeutet das auch, dass ich frei bin und bleiben kann?“

Hs’Kala fühlte sein Herz zucken bei dem Gedanken, was ihm angeboten wurde. Würde Tyler bei ihm bleiben? Er zwang seine Aufregung herunter, er wollte nicht all seine Hoffnungen darin setzen, falls der Mensch nur meinte, dass er nicht zur Erde zurück wollte.

„Ja.“

„Wird Dein Denker mir erlauben, bei Dir zu bleiben?“

Hs’Kala lächelte, sein Herz platzte von der Freude, die diese Worte auslösten.

„Ham Tyler, ich bin der Denker.“

* * * * * *

END


End file.
